efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 129
|debut = None|return = None|withdraw = |pre = FSC #128|nex = FSC #130}} The Host City Welcome to our host city of Milan, Italy! Located in Northern Italy, close to 5 million people live in the Milan Urban area, making Milan the second most populous city in Italy after Rome. Milan is the capital, economic, and cultural centre of Lombardy, one of the wealthiest regions of Italy and Europe, producing a fifth of Italy's GDP. Milan is also home to the Milan Stock exchange, the main stock exchange in Italy. It’s not all about money in Milan however, Milan also serves as a massive tourist hub. In 2018, 8.1 million tourists visited making Milan the 15th most visited city in the world. It appears that Milan was founded in around 600BC by Celtic Insubres who inhabited the region that is today Northern Italy, before being conquered by the Romans in 222BC. Today Roman remains still stand tall throughout the city. During the middle ages, Milan was conquered by Charlemange and the Franks in 774, although Milan fought to gain independence and become an independent city state. Over time Milan would see itself under both Spanish and Austrian rule. Following the defeat of Austria by France and the Kingdom of Sardinia in 1859, Milan joined Sardinia and eventually the Kingdom of Italy. Milan is recognized worldwide for being one of the four “fashion capitals”, along with New York, Paris, and London. Today, Milan has become synonymous with Italian fashion and famous fashion brands like Prada, Gucci and Armani. More importantly, Milan also hosts the Milan Fashion Week twice a year, one of the premier fashion events in the world. Additionally, Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II, is one of the worlds’ oldest fashion malls. Milan is an international city and has hosted world class events like the World Cup and Olympic games. In both 1934 and 1990 Milan played host to the World Cup. In 1934, Italy won the World Cup on home soil while in 1990, Italy placed third. Milan is also the home of two superb football clubs in Milan and Inter. Combined they have won both the European championships and the Champions Leagues. Milan will also host the 2026 Winter Olympic Games jointly with Cortina d’Ampezzo. The Venue Our host venue for tonight is the Mediolanum Forum, located in beautiful Assago, just outside of Milan! The arena has a seating capacity of 12,700 people and is primarily used for Ice Hockey, Basketball, tennis and live concerts. The Forum has hosted international artists like Celine Dion, Beyonce, Whitney Houston and Lady Gaga. The forum also hosted the 1994 IIHF Hockey World Championships and will host the figure skating and short track speed skating events at the 2026 Olympic Games. The Hosts Our hosts for this evening are: Alessandro Cattelan, Annalisa Scarrone and Alvin. Alessandro Cattelan (born 11 May 1980 in Tortona) is an Italian television personality known for presenting TRL Italy, the Italian version of Total Request Live broadcast by MTV Italia, and Le Iene, broadcast by Mediaset's Italia 1. He has hosted the Italian version of The X Factor (Italy) since 2011. He has also been listed as a possible Candidate for Sanremo 2020. Annalisa Scarrone (born 5 August 1985) better known as simply Annalisa or Nali, is an Italian singer-songwriter. After being part of two bands, Elaphe Guttata and leNoire (Ex Malvasia), she became famous after participating in the tenth edition of the talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi in 2010–2011, where she finished in second place. Subsequently Annalisa participated in the Festival of Sanremo 2013 with the song "Scintille" and finished ninth. Annalisa participated in the Festival of Sanremo 2015 with the song Una finestra tra le stelle and finished fourth. In 2016, she returned to the Festival of Sanremo with the single Il Diluvio Universale finishing eleventh, and came back in 2018 with Il mondo prima di te finishing third. She has recorded 6 albums and 24 singles, receiving 3 Platinum disc and 5 Gold discs, and selling over 305,000 copies Alvin is an Italian Radio and TV presenter. He began his career in television appearing on the Disney Channel before hosting the Top of the Pops, interviewing international artists from around the world. Alvin has also worked for Red Bull, hosting the inaugural cliff diving series and the Red Bull X World Tour. Today Alvin hosted the Italian edition of Eurogames along with Llary Blasi. The Show * Estonia failed to vote and was moved to the bottom of the scoreboard. The Results The Winner Dotan - Numb: